Avenging Destiny
by Hezaa and Leko
Summary: Digimon/Harry Potter crossover, with a ton of YAOI. Rated PG13 'cuz of some blood and yaoi-hintings. ^^; OOC a bit too.


AVENGING DESTINY Because it is Black - Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Digimon 01 OR 02 doesn't belong to us, and we don't claim ownership in any way shape or form.. except for this story. It's ours! All characters belong to Toei blahblah everyone who owns Digimon and not us. We really wish it did though, because then we'd put Daisuke and Ken in all sorts of compromising situations. We also do not own Harry Potter or its characters; it belongs to J. K. Rowling and other people. Warning: There's a bunch of YAOI in this fic, so if you hate guyxguy situations, then steer clear. Also don't hate when it comes to it being a Digimon/Harry Potter crossover, it really does make sense, if you think about it.. anyway, it is somewhat OOC/AU.     * * * * *     (flash back)     "Albus! Hey its not fair to use magic!" A little boy looked across yard at his older brother who had just levitated a soccer ball in the air.     Albus just smiled. "Some day you'll be able to do that too." Albus Dumbledore was just 4 years older than his 9 year old sibling and had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for wizards like him, for 3 years now. His little brother was unlucky enough to not inherit a gene for magic, and Albus used this to his full advantage. He waved his wand and muttered a few words, and the soccer ball flew between the goalposts.     The younger boy pouted, sinking to the grass and crossing his arms. He hated when his brother did this. How he wished that he had magical powers too! He'd show Albus for teasing him all the time. Albus laughed openly at his brother, obviously thinking it was all in good sport.     "I win." With that, Albus strutted back into the house, still laughing. The nine year old narrowed his eyes after him, promising his revenge.     Gennai knew what he would do some day...     (3 years later)     "I'm home!", Gennai walked in the door balancing a soccer ball on his two fingers. He waited for a response from somebody, anybody, but none came. "Hello!?" he called out again. This time he heard his Father's voice; "Come in the living room son, family meeting now!"     Gennai was perplexed by his father's stern tone, but decided he was probably just upset about the broken dishes Gennai had accidently dropped and hid in the furnace.     He took off his tennis shoes and walked past the stairs into the living room, if one could call it that. The furnishings consisted or two wooden chair, a coffee table and a few old photos, mostly of Gennai's mother. She had died from an unknown virus a year after Gennai was born. The kind light hearted Dumbledore Sr. quickly changed into a distant stranger to his children. He never came home after work and he let the house fall apart. Gennai sat on the floor.     His father, sitting on one of the wooden chairs, looked horrible. Dirty, matted hair kept to his face and he reeked of alcohol. Gennai sighed. He hated to see his dad like that, and he knew that he was drunk. But something was different; there was a different glint in his father's eyes, and it was aimed towards Gennai.     Dumbledore Sr. had been a famous wizard in his day, and it pained him greatly that one of his children did not inherit the gene. His wife, a muggle, must have passed it down to him, he often thought. But this time he was angry about it...so angry that the minute Albus sauntered into the room, twirling the soccer ball in front of him, he stood up and began speaking to the younger boys.     "Ever since your mother died, it's been hard for me. I hate this," he said in a drunken slur. "But lately, we've been having money problems."     "You're right, but we can get through this... Dad." It was hard for Gennai to call him Dad, especially when he was acting like this.     Gennai looked over at his brother but Albus looked away as if he knew something different was up. Gennai looked directly in his father's eyes .     "Its not that easy this time..." Dumbledore Sr. looked down, clenching his fists. "You're useless to me, you have to leave this household."     The 12 year old boy was stunned "But...", just then he felt the rough skin of his father come down against the side of his head. He was knocked to the floor. Holding the side of his head he started sobbing, but only because of the pain.     "I hate you! I'll be *glad* to leave this dirty house!" Gennai grabbed his shoes off of the floor and ran out. He could hear Albus calling his name, but his older brother's voice was promptly drained out by breaking glass..     Gennai ran into the woods, and climbed into the tree house he and his brother had built a year earlier. Albus would put the wood into place with his wand and Gennai would hammer them in. Albus could of built it by himself but he insisted on letting his little brother help, so he wouldn't feel left out.     Gennai figured he'd be going back home in the morning after his father cooled down; of course they wouldn't talk about what happened... Nothing at all had happened... he wouldn't even talk to his dad at all and it would be okay...     Suddenly a blue light shone above him and what appeared to be a very contemporary pocket watch slowly dropped in to his hand...     (end flash back)     (present day, 2001)     It was weird, but one day a huge school appeared in the digital world. Digimon taught the classes, and both wizards and digidestined attended. There were four houses -- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The two houses were playing quidditch, a sport mainly played on brooms and flying through the air. Gryffindor's seeker, the famous Harry Potter, zoomed through the air in search of the Golden Snitch. Draco Malfoy, the normal seeker for Slytherin, had been punished earlier for attempting to burn Professor Veggiemon's lesson plans in Herbology, and, even with protest, could not play in this first game of the school year. He was subdued to cleaning the bleachers on the field during the game as punishment. Ichijouji Ken played in his place for this game, an almost evil smirk gracing his feminine features.     Motomiya Daisuke stared at the black haired boy from the stands, wondering what was going on in his head. The boy was a genius, famous in the real world for his unprecedented IQ and superior soccer skills. As much as Daisuke didn't want to admit it, he felt inferior to him and admired him at the same time. For a moment, Ken glanced over his way, and Daisuke looked in the other direction, embarrased to be caught oggling like that.     Ken, catching Daisuke's staring, blinked for a moment, confused. Why is he looking at me? he thought, until his thoughts were distracted by the golden flash of a small round ball. No time for thinking about Daisuke's problems now. Donning a confident grin, he went in for the dive.     * * * * *     (flash back)     Gennai, a short, squinty-eyed man, shuffled around the castle in his brown robe. He knew where he was going. He had planned this so many times before. So much thought went into this plan that he knew it would go perfectly. A dark shadow followed him as Gennai walked to the headmasters' office, mumbling the secret password, "Bumbleybott" and snickering to himself about the idiocy of the word. He walked down spiraling staircases until he came to the room he was looking for. A tall man with a long beard and half-moon shaped glasses sat in a chair, hunched over and looking tired and worn out. The older, thinner man knew something was going to happen... something bad, but he just didn't know what...     * * * * *     Ishida Yamato sat in the back of the Slytherin side of the Quidditch stadium at Hogwarts. It's not that he didn't appreciate quidditch, its just he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. If it were his choice, he'd be in the Slytherin dungeon/common room studying his potions. He had a lot of studying to do, but since he was required to, he tried to make the the best of it and attempted to be as anti-social as he could...     Try as he might, Yamato couldn't seem to keep his eyes on the game. He half-heartedly watched the players zoom around him in all directions, and he occupied his time by pointing out some particularly attractive members of each team. A fellow Slytherin chattered on at his side, the girl nearly tugging off his arm. Yamato sighed in annoyance, yet tolerated his admirer and charmed her with an occasional grin.     "And so I *told* Michiko that I didn't want to go, but did she listen? Noo!" The girl continued on with her pointless story, and Yamato looked away from her again, watching the quidditch game in front of him. He had a fairly good seat, and he could see each players' face from where he sat. He grew bored of the girl beside him even more by the second. Eyes scanned the stadium for familiar faces.. there was Draco Malfoy, glaring up at the two seekers in the game. He could see his determination and anger that he wasn't the one participating.     "Excuse me a second," Yamato left the girl who looked like she was about to cry, making his way to see how Draco was dealing with his hurt pride. He pushed through the crowd of Quidditch fans, cheering and wearing his house colors - silver and green for Slytherin. Finally, he made his way down to the younger boy with platinum blonde hair. v"Darn you Ken! if I were playing I'd have gotten the snitch by now.." Draco fumed, his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle, mumbling in agreement. He was bent over on the ground, cheeks red with anger and embarassment to be *cleaning* the stadium's seats in public. Crabbe and Goyle were there to hide his form from being seen, though occasionally he could hear jeers and laughter from the nearby Hufflepuffs.     Yamato walked up and put his arm over Draco's shoulder. Draco brushed him off.     "If I were up there, I would'a caught the bloody snitch by now! He's only a second year! A bloody second year... he sucks..." Draco was starting to sound indignant, and he turned around, facing the blonde boy. "I'm much better, right Yamato?!" Draco's eyes opened wide, innocent, probably to try and look cute to get his approval. Yamato's expression was unchanged. He put his hand up to touch the right side of Draco's face.     "Of course you are," Yamato said softly and bent over, putting his arm around Draco, who brushed it away again. This left Yamato slightly miffed, and he looked at the younger boy with steely azure eyes.     "He keeps getting hit by the bludger! Look, he almost fell off! Stupid Gryffindor beater..." Draco's burly lackeys grumbled comments about how Draco would do a better job. "Kamiya... I hate that guy..."     Yamato raised a brow, amused by the fourth year Slytherin's whining. Stooping down to Draco's eye-level, he took the boy's chin, straightening it to face him. "Taichi is just doing his job as a beater, koibito."     Draco blinked. Koibito? he thought, What in bloody hell is that? "What?"     Yamato, knowing good and well Draco didn't understand his Japanese endearments, chuckled under his breath, releasing his face. "Get back to work, and stop talking about Taichi-chan and Ken." He stood back up.     Draco, laughing openly, looked back at his fellow Slytherin, although a fifth-year. "Why should I? They're worthless, spineless little --" He stopped dead at the stare Yamato gave him... something about the stare was commanding, domineering, and he cowered back to cleaning the bleachers without much of a peep in protest.     The blonde-haired wonder chuckled again, sauntering off, with dozens of pairs of female eyes staring after him.          * * * * *     He managed a smile, tired eyelids drooping as he said a hurried goodbye to the last of the Gryffindor house. Yawning and stretching, he raised his arms and folded them over his rather large hair. Chocolate locks fell onto his face and he padded to his room, taking a quick second to glance at the mess left behind him. After winning the first Quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor was flooded with raving and cheering fans, celebrating their victory. Kamiya Taichi, one of the beaters, had his fair share of butter beer from the party, and it was well into the next day already. He had class in a few hours too.     Ick, my head hurts... he thought, taking off his trademark goggles and swinging them around in one hand. Taichi yawned again, passing a few stray boys on the way to his room and nearly bumped into a messy-haired, green-eyed boy. On his forehead was an uncanny scar in the shape of a lightning-bolt, of all things! Taichi recognized the fourth year Gryffindor as the team's seeker, Harry Potter, who had won the game for them all.     "You were great out there, Harry," he nudged the younger boy's head, brightening up. Harry blushed and nodded.     "You too, Taichi. If it wasn't for you keeping all of those bludgers away from me, I couldn't have done it today."     "Nah, your broom would've been fast enough either way," Taichi shrugged, unconsciously dropping his goggles onto the ground and stretching again. "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep... you should too. Good night."     "Good night."     The older boy crept into his room, the hallway quiet as they shut. The room was furnished with two sets of bunk beds, which he shared with his roommates. There were only two windows, set side-by-side on the far wall, and a deep purple carpet in the middle of the room. The bunk beds were against each wall, two dressers beside each for their occupants. Taichi, who was getting too tired to walk straight, stumbled into the closest bed and fell onto it. If it weren't for the other body there, he would have fallen asleep instantly. "What the..." The two words had just escaped from his lips when a cold hand clamped down on his mouth.     "Shh..." A voice whispered, and Taichi could catch a glimmer of steely blue eyes.     "Yamato! You scared the hell out of me!" He hissed in return, but turned around, grabbing the other boy into a hug. "How did you get in here?"     "Ah... snuck in while everyone was praising your greatness."     Taichi blushed and squeezed the blonde boy lovingly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Are you going to stay?"     "Heh... long enough..."     Taichi squealed.     Meanwhile, Harry, who had been stopped temporarily by his friend Ron Weasley, was about to head back to his room when he noticed Taichi's goggles in the hallway. He picked them up, silently confirming them as the fifth years' own, and made a note to give it back to him. Turning in his tracks, he walked back to Taichi's room, and raised his hand to knock the door. But instead of the fist falling on the hard wood, a surging pain rushed to his forehead. It was his scar.     Harry, writhing in pain, dropped the goggles outside the door and rushed back to his own room. There was something evil in there.     * * * * *     Ichijouji Ken sat at end of the Slytherin table with his hands on his lap. A calm look on his face, he waited for breakfast to be served. All of the other Slytherins were giving him dirty looks. They were very sore losers. He looked around the hall, noting that the Gryffindors all looked very hung over. A blonde-haired fourth year sat down next to him.     "Good moning," the boy smirked. "Ichijouji..."     "Good morning, Draco-sempai," Ken said distractedly, concentrating on his omelet.     Draco blinked. Where are all these bloody non-sense words coming from? He looked back at Ken. "Why'd you lose the game, Ichijouji?" Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to come out of nowhere and sitting on the other side of the table nodded.     Ken was about to answer when a fifth year he recognized as Ishida Yamato sat down on the other side of Draco.     Draco looked paniced. "Yamato! What's errr... up?"     Yamato jerked his thumb down the table at Draco. "Get me some juice," he looked over at Ken, waiting for a startled Draco and his lackeys to stumble in wonder to find some orange juice further down the table. "Oh, just to warn you, that Motomiya kid is staring at you."     Lavender eyes instinctively darted over to the Gryffindor table, as they did so many times during his breakfast. Ken was reminded of the game the day before when he saw Daisuke staring at him from the ground as he flew in the sky. A million thoughts rushed into his mind, until he again caught Daisuke's fleeting dark brown gaze. Ken played with the thought that Daisuke might even *like* the older indigo-haired boy, and he smirked, returning to look at Yamato. "So he is."     Scooting to the seat next to Ken, Yamato grinned, leaning across the table to grab an apple. Chewing thoughtfully, he looked around for watchful eyes, and seeing none for once, he closed onto Ken's ear, nibbling on it for a second.     "Tell him you're mine," he whispered, trailing his tongue along the boy's ear. Ken's eyes widened, cheeks flushing as Yamato dared to do *that* in public. The two had been flirting (among other things) incessantly ever since the beginning of the school year, even though Ken knew Yamato dated Taichi. He couldn't help it, though: Yamato was the object of affection for girls *and* boys everywhere. However, same-sex activity was frowned upon at Hogwarts, so all close relationships were kept secret. Turning to the blonde, Ken hissed.     "Stop that! Besides..." Ken grinned, grabbing Yamato's tongue between his fingers and pushing it into his mouth. "I wouldn't be able to have any fun that way."     Yamato stifled laughter as pale-haired Draco Malfoy and his burley side-kicks closed in on their place again. Nearly snatching the juice from him, he muttered a "thanks" and hopped up from the table to join his adoring fanbase.     * * * * *     Hida Iori stepped up to the sink in the boys room. He looked at the faucet, turned the water on, and chuckled to himself. "Everything else in this school is magical, how come the sinks arent?" Just then Takaishi Takeru walked in. "Hey Iori!" He put his hand up for a high-five and Iori just looked at Takeru. They had been friends for a long time, but had been slowly growing distant since the start of the school year. Iori had been placed in the house Ravenclaw... known for their cleverness and superiority in textbook learning and Takeru was placed in Hufflepuff, famous for their loyalty to their friends, and infamous for their... well, dimwitted-ness. Iori for the first time had felt above his friend in every way.     Takeru patted Iori's shoulder. "Excuse me a second, buddy." He walked over to a urinal. Iori proceeded to wash his hands.     "So Iori-kun, are you enjoying this new school? I know I am."     "Yeah," Iori was drying his hand on a towel hanging on the wall. "But haven't you wondered why we have magic lessons everyday? And why aren't the teachers human?"     "Iori..."     "Or whats up with quidditch? Don't you miss basketball? Don't you miss your Gilligan hat?"     "Iori-kun..." Takeru was done at the urinal. "You think too much for a little kid."     Iori blinked, looking back at his friend. He suppressed a sigh of desparation as Takeru donned the goofiest smile he had ever seen, and he stepped back to run his hands under the dryer. Maybe I am thinking too much... he thought, feeling weird with Takeru staring at him like that. Thankfully, Takeru turned to wash his hands, and Iori crept out of the too-small bathroom.     * * * * *     (flashback)     Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, and instantly he felt the presence of evil in his room. Averting his eyes to the left, he saw a giant... no, massive... *creature* with a mop of blonde hair. He had never seen anything like it before, and his mouth opened into a silent scream until he saw a shorter figure clothed in a robe in front of him. Dumbledore felt another chill, and even though he couldn't see the smaller figure's eyes, he knew they burned with darkness.     Slowly shuffling up to the taller, thinner, man, Gennai spoke in a gruff voice, "Hello, brother."     Silence met his greeting, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "G-Gennai...?" He cried out in disbelief. After all, his brother had been lost for years, decades, ever since their father kicked the younger boy out and the unexplainable flash of light in their treehouse... He grasped onto the sides of his chair. "Could it really be you?"     "Yes."     Ignoring his feeling of evil and Gennai's cold welcome, Dumbledore rushed forward and hugged his lost sibling. Unfortunately, the huge 'thing' next to the man grabbed Dumbledore with his steely claws and lifted him up into the air.     "Brother, meet Black Wargreymon. * * * * *     Takenouchi Sora stretched back on her comfortable mattress. A fifth year Hufflepuff, Sora loved her new school and was just settling into bed that night. She felt absolutely heavenly in her fuzzy pink slippers and pajamas. It looked like she was taking a page out of Mimi's book. Settling herself in, Sora heard a loud bang. Heavy footsteps resounded in the hallway outside, and her eyes darted open in fear. It was past curfew after all... who would be up at this hour? She pulled up the sheets over her skinny body, curling into a ball as the footsteps continued.     Thump, thump.     They were getting closer, and Sora shrunk beneath her bedsheets, willing herself to go to sleep before she got even more frightened. There was a knock on the door, and her heart jumped -- she screamed loudly as the door shot open, a dark figure standing in the dim glow of outside light. She cursed at herself, but a cold hand clamped onto her mouth from behind her, halting her scream. She fought blindly with her captive, who hissed at her to stop talking as he let go of her mouth.     "Sora... it's just me, Takeru."     Sora hit her friend in anger. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she bellowed, before Takeru covered her mouth again.     "Shh! You might wake somebody up!"     "Ugh..." Sora moaned, ripping Takeru's hand from her mouth. She had a million questions for him: Why was he in the girls' side of Hufflepuff common? What was he doing here in the first place? She took a moment to look at the boy whom she thought of as a younger brother or even a son sometimes. He seemed paniced, young face paled and blue eyes shocked. Even his hair was messier and spikier than usual. She sighed, remembering now and taking pity on him, spoke softly, "What do you need Takeru-kun?"     "I... I had a bad dream..."     Sora sighed again, slightly glad it wasn't something more that might be troubling the boy. She looked at him again and hugged him, listening to him tell his story of the nightmare that had been plaguing him for weeks. This scene had repeated itself nearly everyday for the past week, when Takeru finally decided to tell someone of his nightmares. It was the same dream every day: Takeru was walking alone in the digital world when a sudden flash of lightning ripped the sky apart and blood shot down in currents. Takeru screamed, his Patamon flying up into the sky to fight the evil digimon up there. Patamon digivolved to Angemon, flying higher and higher, Devimon cackling evilly into the night sky. And then -- the part Takeru always woke up at -- lightning crashed down onto the poor angelic digimon, his staff wrenching out of his gloved hand. Angemon stiffened, let out a blood-curdling cry --     Now, Sora comforted her friend, holding him in her arms and letting him cry into her shoulder. After a few minutes, Takeru seemed to calm down, and she sent him off with a handkerchief to wipe his tears. She pitied him. Sometimes she wished she could take the burden away from him and let him sleep a full night without the nightmares. Sighing, she slipped back under her bedsheets. No sooner had she gone to sleep when she felt someone hop onto her bed, knocking her conscious again.     "C'mon Takeru, I have to sleep too --" But it wasn't Takeru. It was...     "Biyomon!"     The pink bird digimon grinned up at her partner, wrapping her tiny wings around Sora in a weak hug that did not go unnoticed.     "Biyomon.. Biyomon what's wrong?" Tonight was just a 'no-sleep-for-Sora-night', she assumed.     Biyomon didn't have time to answer, when a deep shadow enveloped chosen and digimon, and Biyomon fell onto Sora's lap, bleeding from the mouth and seeking Sora's comfort.     Perhaps Sora would have helped, if she weren't lying in a heap of her own blood, neck snapped. 


End file.
